Don't Mess With The Authoress
by HealerAriel
Summary: This is stupid and utterly pointless. Beer, nudity, and the word wookie? This makes the Yeerks look REALLY bad...
1. Don't Mess With The Authoress

(A/N- Arg. It's been a long day at school, and I feel like writing something random and stupid. Enjoy my random stupidity.)  
  
  
  
(The setting: the Animorphs are reading stories about themselves on fanfiction.net...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel: *finishes reading Last Moments, by ChocolateKitty. Blushes* I didn't think anyone knew about that...  
  
Marco: Oh my God. You mean you and Bird-Boy actually screwed on the forest floor? That is so gross.  
  
Tobias: Oh, shut up. Everyone makes you gay.  
  
Marco: *shudders* Don't remind me. I'm emotionally scarred for life. Do you know how many fics I've read in which I have sex with Jake or Ax or YOU?! It's sick, man! I mean, I'm a horn dog, how could anyone think I'm gay?  
  
Cassie: Well, there WAS that fic where we all got wasted on Australian beer and you had sex with Rachel...  
  
Marco: *dreamy look* Ah, yes. Britz is a freakin' genius. He always makes me feel better.  
  
Jake: And you wonder why they think you're a fag... *gets slapped upside the head by Marco*  
  
Marco: I happen to have been given a very hot girlfriend by HealerAriel. Who is so sexy and charismatic and wonderful, and the best fanfic authoress in the world.  
  
HEALERARIEL: FLATTERY GETS YOU NOWHERE, MARCO. HEE HEE, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SEXY AND CHARISMATIC? ^_^  
  
Marco: You bet, babe.  
  
Rachel: *cough* SUCK UP! *cough*  
  
HEALERARIEL: WATCH IT, RACHEL. I HAVE SUPREME AUTHOR POWER. I COULD MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING I WANTED.  
  
Rachel: Yeah? Like what?  
  
*There is a big puff of fuschia smoke and when it clears, Rachel is wearing a Felicity Shagwell dress, six-inch stillettos, and pink fishnet tights*  
  
Rachel: Like, oh my, like, total GOD! I'm dressed like such a complete and total, like, hippie chick! Heinous!  
  
Everyone else: -_-;  
  
Marco: Heh heh heh. HealerAriel turned Rachel into a valley girl. ^_________________________^ I love life!  
  
Tobias: *glares up at the beautiful authoress (who is sitting on a throne dressed like an Egyptian goddess and patting the head of a purdy leopard)* You've gone too far, HealerAriel. The slutty dress I could deal with - in fact, it makes me kinda horny - but to turn the woman I love into a dumb blonde? BLASPHEMY!  
  
HEALERARIEL: DON'T PUSH ME, TOBIAS. I AM STILL ALL-POWERFUL.  
  
Tobias: TRY ME, EVIL WOMAN!  
  
*There is another puff of fuschia smoke, this time when it clears...*  
  
Tobias: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Marco: *laughing his ass off* A SPEEDO! SHE PUT YOU IN A SPEEDO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jake: Uh, remind me not to piss H.A. off...  
  
Cassie: Yeah. Now Rachel's a ditz and Tobias is half naked. Actually, he has a cute butt...  
  
Jake: ...Ooooookay...  
  
*Marco is still rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Tobias: This is so not funny! My ass is not something to be looked at! You are not a just authoress!  
  
HEALERARIEL: *evil chuckle*  
  
*Yet another puff of smoke appears, and now Tobias is...well...*  
  
Tobias: OH MY GOD! NOT FAIR!  
  
*Marco is having trouble breathing because he's laughing so hard. Cassie and Jake turn red and look away. Rachel stands there twirling her hair with a vacant expression*  
  
Rachel: So? It's, like, not something I haven't, like, seen a million times before...  
  
Tobias: *hyperventilating, and trying (in vain) to cover up his...special stuff* Oh - my - God - I - think - I'm - gonna - die! I - can't - breathe! And - I - can't - even - morph - and - fly - away!"  
  
HEALERARIEL: WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING STUCK IN HUMAN MORPH FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF SCREWING RACHEL EVERY NIGHT. BUT YOU DO LOOK PRETTY GOOD NAKED... MAYBE I'LL KIDNAP YOU AND KEEP YOU IN THE BASEMENT OF MY TEMPLE AS MY SEX SLAVE, ALONG WITH LINK, LEGOLAS, SIRIUS BLACK, AND THAT MAGI FROM THE MUMMY...  
  
Tobias: *so shocked that he stops hyperventilating* WHAT?! Why me? Why don't you take Marco as your sex slave?  
  
Marco: You heard of voluntary Controllers? I'm a voluntary sex object. Therefore, I cannot be a slave.  
  
Tobias: ...Oh, you sick fuck.  
  
Marco: *shrugs and nods* What can I say, I'm a horny bastard.  
  
All but Marco, HealerAriel, and Rachel (who is still twirling her hair and looking vacuous): -_-;  
  
Jake: I so did not need to know that Marco screws the author...  
  
Cassie: *crouches in the corner and whimpers* Ohhhh, when did we all become so corrupted? *starts rocking back and forth* Ooh, pretty butterflies. Pretty. Come to Cassie. I love yooooouu!  
  
Jake: Oh God. My Cassie's lost her damn mind. *watches Cassie catching her imaginary butterflies with a more vacant look than Rachel has*  
  
Cassie: I loooooooooooove butterfliiiiiiiiies! They're all...pretty...and...flappy...yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...  
  
Boys: Erm, okay then.  
  
Tobias: Um, wait, I'm still naked, aren't I?  
  
Rachel: Like, totally, fershure. Does anyone, like, have any gum? Or, like, a mint or...something...Um, what?  
  
Tobias: HOLY HELL! MY GIRLFRIEND'S STILL A FREAKIN' DITZ AND I'M STILL STARK-FREAKIN'-NAKED! *screams like a little girl and faints*  
  
Marco: That's something you don't see everyday... Shit, most of us are either naked or crazy right now. Hey Jake, whaddya say we smoke some weed, take off our pants, and join the club?  
  
Jake: Again, and you wonder why people think you're a fag. *gets slapped upside the head by Marco again*  
  
Marco: *looks thoughtful* I want some beer.  
  
HEALERARIEL: YOU'RE UNDERAGE. I MAY BE ABLE TO STRIP TOBIAS, MAKE RACHEL A VALLEY GIRL, AND DRAIN AWAY CASSIE'S SANITY, BUT I CAN'T BREAK THE LAW. SUCKS, DON'T IT?  
  
Marco: *puppy-dog eyes* I love you.  
  
HEALERARIEL: FINE, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME DAMN BEER. MANIPULATIVE LITTLE...  
  
Marco: *kisses HealerAriel*  
  
HEALERARIEL: *girly anime giggle* MANIPULATION ALWAYS WORKS ^_^; WHAT CAN I SAY, I'M A SUCKER FOR CUTE HISPANIC BOYS!  
  
Rachel: Marco, like, IS cute *twirls hair some more* In fact, if he, like, asked me, I'd probably go out with him.  
  
Marco and Jake: O_O  
  
HEALERARIEL: BY THE WAY, THE "DITZ EFFECT" CAUSES RACHEL TO SAY WHATEVER SHE'S THINKING. NO INTERIOR MONOLOGUE.  
  
Marco: *evil grin* Oooooh, this could be fun! Rachel, do you ever fantasize about me in a sexual way?  
  
Jake: *bangs his head hard against the wall* Too...many...monkeys... *faints*  
  
HEALERARIEL: -_-;  
  
Rachel: Like, Jake's all dead and stuff... Weeyuu, weeyuu, weeyuu!  
  
HEALERARIEL: ...YOU GUYS ARE GETTING TOO DAMN WEIRD. I THINK I'M GOING TO END THIS FIC NOW...  
  
Marco: YAY! We can sing an ending song!  
  
*Everyone magically wakes up and/or regains sanity and starts swaying back and forth while drinking beer and singing,*  
  
Animorphs: Chickens go cluck-cluck, cows go moo, piggies go oink-oink, how 'bout yoooou?  
  
HEALERARIEL: SHEESH, I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THEM WATCH KUNG-POW...  
  
Animorphs: Lemurs go ftt-ftt...(I will be merciful, and end it here. I don't want you to see them singing Louie, Louie in togas. It's scarred me for life.) 


	2. Drunk Animorphs

HEALERARIEL: *rubbing her temples* YOU GUYS CAN GO HOME NOW. PLEASE, PLEASE GO HOME.  
  
*the Animorphs, meanwhile are dressed up in (you guessed it) bedsheet- togas, still swaying drunkenly back and forth and, after having gone through Louie, Louie and Because I Got High several times, have decided on a new song.*  
  
Animorphs: Red, red wiiinnnnne! Goes to my heeeaaad!  
  
HEALERARIEL: GOOD LORD, WHY DID I GIVE THEM BOOZE? I'M SUCH A TARD.  
  
Rachel: Hey's no bigthing. Beer 'sfun. *completely wasted giggling*  
  
HEALERARIEL: I SEE YOU'VE FORGIVEN ME FOR MAKING YOU A DITZ AND CHECKING OUT YOUR BOYFRIEND, HUH, RACHEL?  
  
Rachel: Sure, idsfine! Inee cute?! *grabs Tobias (who is still swaying and singing with the others) and starts making out with him.*  
  
HEALERARIEL: SOMEONE KILL ME.  
  
Jake: You know? I know I'm like, all cut out for being in the military, but tha's...not what I wanna do, man. I donwanna boss around troops all day long. I just wanna...dance! *starts doing really messed up pirouettes across the floor. He falls a few times (since he's severely inebriated), but always just giggles stupidly and goes back to his dancing.*  
  
Marco: *laughs like a maniac*  
  
HEALERARIEL: AND WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?  
  
Marco: *continues to laugh insanely* D'you know what the funniest word ever is? WOOKIE! *starts to crack up again, and proceeds to yell "WOOKIE!" at regular intervals.*  
  
Cassie: Hee hee... WOOKIE! *joins Marco in laughing like a demented hyena and rolling on the floor. Good God, I never thought I'd see CASSIE laugh at something like wookie.*  
  
HEALERARIEL: THIS WOULD BE HYSTERICAL IF I WEREN'T GOING TO BE ARRESTED FOR GETTING THE KIDS WHO SAVED THE PLANET DRUNK AS SHIT. *Surveys the damage she's done: Jake's still leaping like a flaming fag across the floor; Cassie and Marco are still discovering the joys of the word "wookie"; and Tobias and Rachel are lying on one of HealerAriel's many cool middle- eastern furniture pieces, practically tearing each other's clothes off - with their teeth, no less.*  
  
HEALERARIEL: HEY! OFF MY FURNITURE! I SO DO NOT WANT TOBIAS'S MAN JUICE ON MY COUCH! THAT IS NASTY BEYOND BELIEF!  
  
*all action stops. Unfortunately for Jake, he's in midair at the time, and ends up toppling over into HealerAriel's indoor pond with a big splash.*  
  
Marco: *looks up at HealerAriel with a confused expression* Wookie?  
  
Jake: Heehee. I'm wet. Oh, toga go bye-bye! *indeed, Jake's toga is now drifting away in the water. And Jake is not wearing anything. At all. He stands there with a moronic grin for a few minutes, then looks like he's had a stroke of brilliance* SKINNYDIPPING! WOOHOO!  
  
HEALERARIEL: OH SHIT. *averts her eyes as the adolescent saviors of Earth... strip and run like complete assholes into the pond.* OY VEY. AND YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO SAVED HUMANKIND? SHEESH. I HOPE YOU NEVER WENT SKINNYDIPPING IN THE YEERK POOL.  
  
Animorphs: *with identical vacant expressions* Wookie?  
  
HEALERARIEL: DAMN, NOW IT'S NOT JUST MARCO AND CASSIE? IT'S ALL OF YOU NOW?  
  
Cassie: Heeheeheehee...kitty *points at HealerAriel's leopard*  
  
Other Animorphs: *nod as if Cassie has just said something incredibly profound* Kitty.  
  
HEALERARIEL: THIS IS NOT SAYING MUCH FOR THE YEERKS; YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS, AND YOU KICKED THEIR ASSES.  
  
Tobias: Ass. *nods*  
  
Jake: Kick.  
  
Rachel: We kicked much ass.  
  
HEALERARIEL: -_-; OKAY, I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON. ^_^ GOOD THING I GOT ALL THIS ON TAPE!  
  
*there is - GASP! - a big puff of fuschia smoke around the Animorphs (who have joined hands and are swaying back and forth in a circle for some reason) and when it clears...*  
  
Tobias: Whoa. What just happened?  
  
Marco: I don't know man, but I feel kinda chilly...  
  
*they now realize that they are standing naked in HealerAriel's pond.*  
  
Animorphs (except Tobias): ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run out of the pond in different directions, still screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tobias: Aw, come on, you wussies! She made me naked before, and you thought nudity was hysterical then! I no longer have anything to fear! My bits and pieces have already been made public! I don't care! I don't care! *starts dancing around in the water, slips, and falls on his cute ass.*  
  
HEALERARIEL: *snort* THAT WAS GRACEFUL, TOBIAS.  
  
Tobias: Wasn't it though?  
  
*meanwhile, the others are still freaking out, wrapping themselves back up in their togas.*  
  
Marco: Oh my God! They saw me naked! I saw them naked! I saw Jake naked! I saw Cassie naked! I saw Tobias naked again! I saw Rachel naked -! Wait a minute. I saw Rachel naked! WOOHOO! *starts doing a victory dance, while chanting,* I SAW RACHEL NA-KED, I SAW RACHEL NA-KED! HELL YES! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MY ENTIRE PERVERTED LIFE! I SAW RACHEL'S BOOBS!  
  
Rachel: WHAT!?! *gets this terrifying look in her eyes, and chases Marco around the room, screaming out descriptions of the very violent things she would like to do to him* COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE WEASEL! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!  
  
Marco: YOU CAN'T DISCOURAGE ME, XENA! I SAW YOU STARK! FREAKIN! NAKED!  
  
HEALERARIEL: *rubs her head* THIS IS GOING TO GO ON FOR A WHILE. I'LL LET YOU GUYS GO FOR NOW. NEXT TIME, THE ANIMORPHS SEE MY VIDEOTAPE OF THEIR DRUNKEN ACTIONS!  
  
*purdy gauzy curtain closes on Rachel still trying to catch and strangle Marco, who is doing an excellent job of evading his predator.* 


	3. The Evil Video Tape

*A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, HealerAriel has finally managed to get the Animorphs quasi-calm after their little...uh, impromptu frat party. Well, even "quasi-calm" is an overstatement, because Cassie keeps rocking back and forth talking about needing a long shower, and Rachel is glaring daggers at Marco, who is still smiling like a fool at the remembrance of the fact that he saw her naked. This in turn earns him several hard blows to the head from Tobias, and so this goes in an endless cycle.*  
  
HEALERARIEL: *evil cackle*  
  
Animorphs: O_O  
  
Jake: Uh oh. I've learned never to trust that laugh...  
  
HEALERARIEL: WOW, AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN ME LONG ENOUGH TO LEARN MY HABITS.  
  
Jake: Well, it's an unwritten rule that you never trust somebody with a leopard and an underwater lair who speaks in all-caps.  
  
Marco: Man, I wanna speak in all-caps *grumblegrumbleMarcotheMagnificentgrumblegrumble*  
  
Rachel: Dumbass.  
  
Marco: Correction, 'Dumbass who saw your boobs'. Heh heh heh heh heh!  
  
*Rachel pounces on Marco and starts strangling him, Homer Simpson-style*  
  
Tobias: You know something? As many times as Rachel's tried to murder Marco, he always survives and bounces back, obnoxious as ever. How does he DO that?  
  
Jake: Yeah, he's like a cartoon character, you can't kill him.  
  
HEALERARIEL: SHADES OF WILE E. COYOTE...AND KEITARO.  
  
Tobias: I wonder if we could drop an anvil on him...  
  
Rachel: WE CAN TRY! *maniacal laughter*  
  
Cassie: O_o I think maybe Rachel's multiple personalities are coming apart again...  
  
Marco: *hack* *gag* I still call the Ditz Rachel if such a thing ensues!  
  
HEALERARIEL: EITHER THAT, OR TOBIAS'LL HAVE ONE HELL OF A HAREM.  
  
Tobias: Is that legal?  
  
HEALERARIEL: TECHNICALLY IT SHOULD BE. I MEAN, IT'S NOT POLYGAMY IF IT'S LOTS OF VERSION OF THE SAME PERSON, RIGHT? BE LIKE MARRYING SYBIL.  
  
Tobias: ...That makes an odd sort of sense, and the prospect is strangely appealing. *plotting plotting*  
  
Rachel: *still strangling Marco* HEY! That's SO not right! And stop plotting, I hate those little subtexts around your head!  
  
Tobias: Sorry. *stops plotting, and action subtexts go away*  
  
Rachel: Thank you; *goes back to strangling Marco*  
  
HEALERARIEL: ...OKAY, THIS IS GETTING RI-GODDAMN-DICULOUS. *psychically separates Rachel and Marco*  
  
Marco: *puppydog eyes* Thank you.  
  
HEALERARIEL: BITE ME.  
  
Marco: Later.  
  
Jake: Uh, did you guys pick up that not-so-subtle innuendo there?  
  
Cassie: ...WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT SEX OR NUDITY IN HERE?!  
  
HEALERARIEL: HEY, ABOUT THE NUDITY, I WAS NOT THE ONE WHO GOT Y'ALL NAKED. WELL, OKAY, SO I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR *TOBIAS* LOSING HIS CLOTHES, BUT OTHERWISE IT WAS ALL YOU GUYS.  
  
Marco: And beside that, we're a bunch of hormone-driven teenagers, so sex is sort of the fun thing to talk about. ^_^ And it will be, until the day we die!  
  
Rachel: You're gonna die SOON, you twerp. *growl*  
  
Marco: Eep! *hides behind HealerAriel's throne, gets growled at by the leopard, and decides that this is maybe not such a good hiding place* Damn, Xena behind me, a hungry kitty in front of me. Narf, man.  
  
Everyone else: ...Narf?  
  
Marco: Yeah, it's my new proclamation of disappointment. Who says you don't learn anything watching Pinky and The Brain? You know, "Narf, Zort, Chozz"?  
  
Jake: Oooookay, time to give Marco some Ritalin and a long nap...  
  
Tobias: Or morphine, like we do when he sees little purple gremlins that aren't there.  
  
Marco: HEY! *twitch* Just because YOU can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there *twitch*. Stupid gremlins...they want my spleen...  
  
Rachel: Yeah, and the penguins want my ovaries, shut up you delusional idiot!  
  
HEALERARIEL: *slightly miffed* EXCUSE ME, RACHEL, BUT I BELIEVE *I* OWN THE COPYRIGHT ON THE PHRASE "THE PENGUINS WANT MY OVARIES". GET YOUR OWN CATCHPHRASE, YOU BITCH.  
  
Jake: But Rachel DOES have a catchphrase. Remember:  
  
Animorphs: "Let's do it".  
  
HEALERARIEL: ALL THE MORE REASON FOR HER NOT TO STEAL MINE. NYAH. ANYWAYS, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS.  
  
Animorphs: Uh oh.  
  
HEALERARIEL: -_-; I'M SO MISTRUSTED. IT'S LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T LOVE ME.  
  
Animorphs, sans Marco: WE DON'T!  
  
Marco: I refrain from comment...*pokes index fingers together nervously*  
  
Jake: Traitor.  
  
Marco: ^_^;  
  
HEALERARIEL: AH, MARCO, MY LITTLE MINION, I DO ADORE YOU.  
  
*other Animorphs glare at Marco*  
  
Marco: What? What?! Minions get good pay nowadays!  
  
Other Animorphs: *defeated sigh*  
  
HEALERARIEL: ANYWAY...  
  
*there is a puff of fuschia smoke, and a big-screen TV appears, complete with VCR and speakers*  
  
Boys: Me want...*drool*  
  
HEALERARIEL: *glances over at the blue-haired nymph at the Starbucks counter* HEY, PENELOPE, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND PUSH 'PLAY' ON THE VCR, WOULD YA?  
  
Penelope: *valley girl-esque scoff* Geez, rude much? *traipses over to the TV in total fanservice fashion, bends over so that the guys get a nice view of her arse, and presses the 'play' button*  
  
Boys: Me want that, too...*drool*  
  
*Tobias and Jake recieve whompings from Rachel and Cassie, respectively. Marco is unscathed, for he is unattached*  
  
Marco: Oh yeah, the joys of swingin' single! *makes a move as though to grope Penelope, and is zapped by a bolt of lightning*  
  
HEALERARIEL: YOU MAY BE SINGLE, MARCO, BUT YOU WORK FOR ME. THEREFORE, BIG SISTER'S GOT HER EYE ON YOU.  
  
Marco: Aaaaand there go all my hopes and dreams. T_T  
  
Tobias: *snicker* Dumbass.  
  
Marco: I happen to be a smartass, thankyouverymuch.  
  
Animorphs: *looks of deliberation, before nodding in agreement* Okay, we'll buy that.  
  
Cassie: ...Oh, damn. *points to the TV screen, where the words "Toga Party of Adolescent Heroes" have appeared*  
  
Animorphs: *glare at HealerAriel* YOU TAPED THAT?!  
  
HEALERARIEL: MY, YOU GUYS ARE GETTING QUITE ADEPT AT SPEAKING IN UNISON, AREN'T YOU? AND YES, I DID. ^-^ *maniacal laughter*  
  
*in a puff of fuschia smoke, the Animorphs are now forced into chairs that are impossible to get out of, and made to watch the videotape of their drunken antics. The movie ends with a rousing chorus of "Because I Got High", sung by the Animorphs themselves*  
  
Cassie, Jake, Rachel, and Tobias: O_O  
  
Marco: *weird giggle* Wookie...*busts into hysterical laughter and falls backwards in his chair*  
  
Other Animorphs: O_O WE SOUNDED LIKE FUCKING HORK-BAJIR!!  
  
HEALERARIEL: WHAT, WITH THAT "ASS. KICK. KICKED MUCH ASS" THING? YUP!  
  
Tobias: I need a therapist...  
  
Cassie: *rocking back and forth with a vacant look* Biscuit...biscuit...  
  
Tobias: -_-; Scratch that, I think CASSIE needs a therapist.  
  
Cassie: Biscuit...  
  
Jake: *I* need a therapist! I was watching you and Rachel create softcore porn!  
  
Cassie: Biscuit...  
  
Rachel: Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Ballerina!  
  
Cassie: Biscuit...  
  
Jake: I WAS DRUNK!  
  
Cassie: Bis-  
  
Others: CASSIE, SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE G'DAMN BISCUITS!  
  
Cassie: ...wookie.  
  
Marco: *bursts into another fit of laughter at the sound of the word "wookie"*  
  
HEALERARIEL: I REALLY NEED TO START DOING BACKGROUND CHECKS ON MY MINIONS BEFORE RECRUITING THEM...  
  
Marco: *gasping* I can't breathe! I can't breathe! *continues to giggle*  
  
*Marco is zapped by another bolt of lightning, and finally stops laughing. For some reason Ax can now be seen in the background, running toward a giant cinnamon bun with arms outstretched. It's better not to ask*  
  
HEALERARIEL: WELL, I THINK I'V EXTORTED THE ANIMORPHS ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!  
  
Cassie: The Furby says, 'don't forget a condom!' 


End file.
